


難得的病假

by bookeatertalk



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>從不生病的鋼鐵之子生病了，Bruce對他不肯接受治療的任性行為感到非常惱火。</p>
            </blockquote>





	難得的病假

**Author's Note:**

> 僅以此文祝賀酥皮75歲生日快樂，雖然晚了一天但是祝賀的心不變，致永遠帶給人們希望的星星王子。
> 
> 版本是正義聯盟動畫背景，不過我覺得個性似乎有點New52？大家就請降量當成是混合文吧（艸）我真的被New52裡到處都很軟的少爺與大超萌到不行wwww。 
> 
> 另外此文的開頭源自我某次高燒不退，病中精神恍惚在筆記本上隨手記下的文字，肯定充滿了我那些高燒不適的討厭經驗。

Kal-El正經歷令他難受不已的頭暈腦漲，這對他而言是從未有過的體驗，第一次來自體內而非體外的的不適困擾著他，但他並不真的那麼想驅逐這感受。

在 黃太陽底下的他身強體壯到難以置信的地步，那不只是指他刀槍不入的肉體，他就像個當全世界都在使用微軟系統而他是這世界唯一的麥金塔一樣對所有病毒免疫。 他從小到大沒生過一次病，即便在流行性感冒肆虐大都會並癱瘓星球日報總部的時候，他也是唯一可以神清氣爽地正常上下班並在大家病假結束回到辦公室一片淒慘 地哀號趕稿時還能準時回家吃晚飯的那個人。

但現在他的體溫不正常地過高，高溫燒著他的腦袋，他感到一波波頭疼毫無規律地襲擊他，它有時像一群螞蟻在咬他的前額葉那樣既麻又癢，有時又像有人給了他腦袋重重一拳——他終於明白眼冒金星是什麼感覺了。

他覺得渾身無力，每一塊肌肉都像過度拉傷那樣痠疼，讓他連起床換衣服這種事都做得過度吃力。

但Clark還是撐著身體起床，並忍住再次倒回床上把疼痛的腦袋埋進枕頭裡的想法，換上西裝準備出門。

 

這一切源自於三天前那場外星域的戰鬥。敵人對聯盟所派出的戰力而言並不算難應付的對象，尤其又有Superman在場，但棘手的並非那些武裝太空船，而是陰險狡詐的敵人總喜歡在最後一刻已經無法挽回時使出什麼同歸於盡的大絕招。

超級英雄們總是對這些傢伙有招不用總得壓到最後一刻的習性感到不解，更對每次都得在最後十五秒內解決反派們搞出的驚天動地大爆炸之類的事情覺得就像打電玩時最後十五秒突然冒出個隱藏關卡並且還限時破解一樣暗恨在心，不過任務就是任務。

當然，這一次正義聯盟也完美地完成了任務，那場驚天動地的大爆炸除了把反派的太空船全部炸毀並連帶拖了兩個無生命小行星下水之外並沒有造成任何傷亡，這算是非常好的消息。

除了Superman之外。

Kal 在回程途中沒有表現出任何異樣，他還有許多精神和Wally一起針對記者在報導謀殺案件上的職業道德與警方面對群眾時的誠信與否將會為案件的進展帶來正面 或負面的影響，而群眾觀感在這過程中所扮演的角色這類問題進行漫長而深入的討論，直到GL終於受不了讓他們停止爭吵為止。

但等他們回到瞭望塔，下了飛船，正準備去餐廳好好享用遲來的午餐時，Superman突然停下腳步扶著牆，彎下了他向來挺直的腰背。

「怎麼了，Kal？你不舒服嗎？」Diana上前探望，語氣關心。但當她把手掌放在Kel身上並發覺Superman的身體正在顫抖的時候她的聲音才真正帶上緊張。「Kal？！你的身體在發熱！」

其他人全都圍過來，Superman的反常嚇到他們了。

「我沒事，只是有些頭暈......」Kal撐著牆壁站直身體，禮貌地拒絕Diana的扶持。他是覺得不太舒服但並不需要那麼緊張。

「你看上去可不像沒事的樣子，你得去做個全身檢查，天知道那場爆炸裡你沾到了什麼鬼物質讓你變成這樣。」Diana不容妥協地扶住他，強硬把他帶往醫務室的方向，而Kal發現自己此刻很難抗拒亞馬遜公主的力氣，他的肌肉有點使不上力。

好吧，也許真的有點嚴重，他想。於是乖乖配合讓他的隊友們把他送進醫務室。

Kel只希望不要又是一種新的氪石之類，那些五顏六色的小石頭已經快把彩虹顏色湊齊了，就好像他已經消散的母星還嫌他的生活不夠多彩多姿一樣。

顯然Rao還有聽見他的祈禱，那並不是什麼氪石粉塵或類似殘留物質之類的，那只是一種那個星域特有的某種外星病毒，而它恰巧會對氪星人起作用罷了。

「你確定你沒有問題，Superman？」在他執意要回大都會上班，而非遵照他隊友的建議留在暸望塔靜養時，大部份人都表示不認同。

「我可以應付得來，Diana，再說，這病毒對我造成的效果頂多就是感冒不適個幾天而已。」Kal好脾氣的解釋，希望可以緩解天堂島公主那滿臉的鐵青顏色。再說，他的確除了頭暈發熱也許還有點喉嚨癢之外，沒有再多感覺了。

「是『重』感冒，Kal。」Diana在那個字上特別強調。

「我自己的身體我自己知道，Diana。」最後，Kal不得不擺出他最強硬的說服語氣來結束這段談話。「我發誓若我感覺超出我控制範圍的狀況發生我會乖乖回來就醫的。」

話已至此，亞馬遜公主也只能敗服在Superman的固執之下。

 

「所以你們讓他回去了？甚至沒有接受任何治療？」

於是當高譚的黑騎士、在某些立場上對此事最有資格抱怨的Batman站在Diana面前用他招牌的低沉聲音和瞪眼質問時，Wonder Woman第一次理直氣壯且不滿地瞪回去。

「他堅持。」Diana刻意一個音、一個音唸清楚了，「他、堅、持，Bruce。所以如果你有疑問，去找我們那位固執的藍大個說，別在這裡像我沒看好你老公似的抱怨，我又不是你鄰居的管家還是他的情婦。」

那時在瞭望塔值勤的所有人都能發誓他們看到黑暗騎士的肩膀瑟縮了一下，向來高大陰沈的身影在甚至只是坐著的亞馬遜公主面前像片薄薄的影子抖了兩抖。

「我會確保他沒燒壞腦子拿自己的身體開玩笑。」Batman在輕咳兩聲後說。

「你最好會。」而Diana公主雙臂環胸凝視他。

「妳確定只是感冒症狀而已？」臨走前，黑暗騎士再次回頭確認，卻只換來女戰士的一聲冷哼。

瞭望塔眾人再次開了一次眼界當他們明白Batman的撤退效率與他策劃進攻的效率一樣快時。

Shayera放下她手下的數據板走到Diana身邊，「說真的，他只是擔心，妳何必那麼苛刻，那又不是他的錯。」

「我沒說是他的錯，不過要是妳，妳會放棄難得可以讓Bruce落荒而逃的機會嗎？」Diana十指交扣，像是剛完成了一件畢生心願那樣滿足地嘆口氣，把手擱在自己腹部上，用留戀的眼神看著黑暗騎士奪門而出的那扇門。「天啊，妳看到他那樣子了嗎？」

Hawkgirl順著她的視線望了兩眼，最後輕笑搖頭，「好吧，妳贏了。不過告訴我妳這不是在報復結果最後他選了Kal-El。」

亞馬遜公主給了她一個無辜的微笑。「誰說是那事了。」她聳肩，「我只是覺得現在公平了，每個人都有個弱點。」

Shiera撇唇挑眉，顯然對Wonder Woman這說詞一個字也不相信。片刻，她又好奇起來，「對了，妳那些台詞到底從哪裡學來的？」

「肥皂劇上有不少範例。」亞馬遜公主歪著頭說。

兩位女英雄凝視彼此片刻，接著爆出一連串令旁人側目的大笑。

 

Lois擋在Clark面前。

女記者雙手叉腰的姿勢只在她對付某個想靠假消息博得什麼好處的線民或撬開某個明顯幹了什麼好事卻滿口謊言的政客的嘴時出現過。

Clark從來沒想過某天它會轉為對付自己，而他立刻為這念頭用力縮了縮脖子。天殺的沒人比他更了解一個不達目的誓不甘休的Lois Lane有多可怕，Superman寧願去面對十個Lex Luthor的閃亮光頭也比這酷刑好。

「你生病了，Clark。」Lois用她最肯定最不容反駁的語氣頓下了句號。

而Clark除了緊張的微笑之外什麼也說不出口，還順道吸了吸鼻子。

他現在眼角溼潤、目光迷濛、鼻頭通紅，連臉頰都染上不自然的潮紅。

Lois劈手向遞刀一樣給他遞去一張衛生紙。Clark又靦腆笑笑接過衛生紙轉過頭去擤鼻涕。

等他轉回來——天殺的他一點也沒有比較好。要Lois說，他現在更像隻可憐兮兮的小狗等著主人過來把他抱在懷裡搖晃安慰也許還親親他的額頭。

「我很好，Lois......」Clark說，如果不算上他句尾突然來的那一連串劇烈咳嗽，這句話也許會有說服力些。

但現在，他只得到Lane小姐一個「得了吧」的眼神。

「你不該在這時候還來工作，Clark，你應該在家休息。」她嘆了口氣，同情地建議。「雖然我得說在你的記錄上添上病假這一筆有些令人詫異，我以為你是一輩子都不會生病的健康寶寶。」

Clark給了她一個禮貌的調侃眼神，「沒人不生病的，Lois。」他說著走回自己的位置上坐下，那讓他的頭暈稍微緩解了些可依然沒減輕他多少難受。

「那麼你也該知道，沒人生病到你這程度還不請假休息。」女記者抽回他手上的列印稿，眼神銳利地盯著他。

「我覺得我還可以，Lois，至少我得把這份稿子處理完，它是明天社論版的開頭專題。」Clark試圖伸手拿回他的稿子，但Lois抬高手臂，硬是不還他。

「Lois。」他嘆氣凝視她，以往那會是個不認同的眼神，但在Clark那雙溼潤的藍眼睛——喔天它現在帶著生理淚水的模樣只讓它看起來更藍得不像話——效果下那眼神卻只有委屈可以形容。

現在Lois都覺得是自己在欺負這大個子同事。

「你需要休息，Clark。」但她還是堅持己見。「你說你花了多少時間才搞定這篇稿子？我知道你上周就已經收集好素材寫好草稿了。」

Clark扁扁嘴，「我知道我是有些失常，但我......」

「你絕不只是有點失常，而且不用我說，你這份稿子裡至少——」Lane花了幾秒時間上下掃視那份稿子，「至少有二十幾個錯字，Clark，而且你搞錯了結尾引述的發言人姓名，這可不像那個老是搶走我頭條新聞的小鎮男孩該有的水準。」

「我只是有點頭暈所以弄錯了，校正時我會處理的。」Clark有些心虛，依然試圖搶回稿子，但他伸出的手依然落空，甚至還讓自己的頭暈差點害他重心不穩，Lois扶了他一把卻在碰到他身體時驚叫。

「喔我的天！Clark！你在發高燒嗎？！」

「喔，有嗎？」他扯動嘴角笑笑，雖然那個笑容看起來有氣無力。「我不覺得啊......」Clark邊說邊把手往自己額頭上放，「也許有點燙吧？」

「你、在、發、高、燒！」Lois用瀕臨歇斯底里的聲音朝他吼，按上她那固執同事的椅背把Clark連人帶椅推開，一把抓起他的公事包開始替他收拾東西。

「等等，Loi......」

「不准反駁，Kent！」她甚至連頭都沒回就堵住了Clark的話，「你給我現在、立刻、馬上滾回家休息，記得在藥店買些藥，一則社論不需要你用燒壞整個腦袋的代價來換。」

她把公事包甩進他懷裡，抓著他的辦公椅一路往電梯的方向推，整個辦公室都轉過頭來看他們這齣鬧劇。

「回家去，Clark，我會告訴Perry你要請病假，你的稿子我會替你校正之後交上去，除非你怕我砸了你的名字，Kent大記者。」

「......妳知道我不會那麼認為的，Lois......」

「那麼就好好休息，小鎮男孩。」在把他推進電梯裡——連椅子，當然——按下樓層鍵，電梯門關上最後一秒，Lois給了他一個溫柔的微笑，「早日康復，Clark。」

而Clark只來得及回一個到一半的揮手，那兩扇門就完全闔上了。

「他終於肯回去了？」在Lois踩著高跟鞋勝利者一樣走回病假同事的位置，拿起他留下的稿件時，Jimmy從隔板後探出頭來問。

「好不容易。」Lois聳肩，過沒兩秒，又放下稿子看向年輕的攝影師，「有時我真佩服他的敬業，也真想把他那顆頑固的腦袋敲開再塞點變通進去。」

Jimmy倒是不以為意，「那就是Clark。」

女記者笑笑。「說的也是。」

「我只是對這覺得很新鮮——我是說，健康先生Kent感冒了，真讓人難以想像，現在甚至根本不是感冒季......」

「誰都有可能在任何時候生點小病的。」Lois說。「他又不是Superman。」

「嗯，也是啦。」攝影師摸摸頭，正要縮回自己位置上。主編辦公室的門突然被雷霆萬鈞地推開，Perry White的頭從裡頭探了出來。

「Jimmy——Kent那大塊頭在哪裡？」

頭正要縮回去的攝影師被這一吼嚇得撞到下巴一時說不出話，Lois代他回答。

「Clark發高燒，要請假回家休息，他剛走，有什麼我可以幫他的嗎？」

「沒什麼特別的，有人打電話找他。他生病了？」Perry的口氣聽來像聽到什麼頭條消息似的，「我還以為他這輩子都不會生病。」

Lois翻翻白眼，再次強調。「他只是來自堪薩斯的Clark Kent，Boss，不是來自外星的Superman。」

星球日報總編輯抬手抓了抓他已經很稀少的頭髮。「也是......好吧。」說完一頭縮回辦公室抓起尚未掛斷的電話。

Jimmy忍不住探頭探腦，一副八卦德行，「誰會打到Boss辦公室找Clark？」

Lois瞪他一眼。「少多事，Jimmy。」

「只是好奇嘛......」

 

Kal-El直到開始爬自家公寓的樓梯時才開始覺得他今天正常上班的決定似乎有點有勇無謀，他甚至沒辦法用超級速度飛上去好給自己省些路，他可不敢保證在這時候他會不會撞到什麼東西。

這 個向來無堅不摧的氪星大個子在經歷了一連串的暈眩和嘔吐感襲擊，像垂死掙扎之人好不容易拖著腳步爬到他公寓的那一層樓，開始覺得也許他生命裡抵抗過最強大 的敵人既不是Darkside也不是Doomsday，而是這該死的頭暈和發燒。至少Doomsday他還知道要朝哪裡打，而這些令他煩燥的虛弱感即使他 有再強大的力量也不知道他該拿它怎麼辦，總不能朝自己頭上捶一拳然後暈過去一了百了──喔如果這真可行的話他會那麼做的，Kal想，不過至少得等他回到 家。

Clark從口袋裡掏出鑰匙，他眼前已經開始有殘影晃動，但他找鑰匙的動作緩得讓人不耐煩，而Clark覺得他搞不好一輩子都找不到那支可以讓他回到他房間的床上好好睡一覺的鑰匙、他的救命符、他最好的聖誕禮物，挫敗感幾乎讓他呻吟起來。

就在他以為他下一秒就會像個孩子一樣丟臉地哭泣時，房門打開了。

Clark維持著他愁眉苦臉、抓著一串鑰匙的蠢樣傻愣在那裡，看著門後出現的那個人。

「我的天，Clark。」那人說。他的眉毛皺得比Clark每一次在他黑色面具下看到的──當然，靠X視線作弊──還要緊，Clark不喜歡這樣，真的，很不喜歡。

Bruce，你還是適合微笑。你有雙笑起來會很可愛的眼睛。Clark想。

而遲了好幾秒他才意識到自己把這話說出了口。Bruce的眉皺得更深了。該死，他原本不想這樣的。

「Clark。」他的愛、他的黑騎士、他天空裡閃爍著的星星嘆了口令Clark心碎的氣。

喔，但他的眼睛那麼美，Kal在他眼裡看到了溫柔像海一樣包圍著那雙寶石一樣的眼睛。

「你發燒了，Kal，燒得神智不清，你得好好睡一覺。」Bruce盡量放柔他的聲音，不過還是有些僵硬，但它很可愛──Bruce總是可愛的。

他的甜心向來不太容易表達感情，可那不代表Kal沒辦法察覺他鎖在層層裝甲下的那動物一樣柔軟美麗的部份，就像他從一開始就看穿了他的偽裝，然後發覺這個人是這麼值得深入探討了解的一個美麗的人。

「Bruce，我告訴過你我有這麼、這麼、這麼愛你嗎？」Clark說，他覺得自己一定要說出來。

義警心裡總是有一些不安定的部份、恐懼的部份，他知道。他一直以為自己是該被懲罰的──這是多麼不可饒恕的想法，怎麼可能會有人想懲罰他，這個脆弱的、星星一樣漂亮的人，至少Kal不會，他會做所有一切只有保護他平安、喜樂。

「我告訴過你嗎？」他再說一次。因為Bruce沒給他第一次的回應，Clark這次的聲音裡多了顫抖，就像他快要哭出來似的。

他聽見Bruce又嘆氣，卻是縱容而甜蜜的。Kal那麼欣喜以至於困擾他的頭痛變得沒那麼惱人了，他總是享有Bruce的縱容，這是Kal-El一生中最偉大的成就了。

「進來吧，Clark。」Bruce過來貼著他，在靠在那人類身上時對方微涼的體溫讓Kal覺得好多了，他太熱，而且世界天旋地轉，Bruce的支撐讓他終於找到了那個著力點，一個他可以依靠而且知道它穩固存在的支柱。

他把自己的體重全往Bruce身上靠，那男人那麼強壯，牢牢地撐住他，帶著他一步步往房裡走。

Kal在那人毛絨絨的頭髮上蹭蹭，聞到他自己也很喜歡的薄荷洗髮精的味道。

「你真好聞，Bruce。」他說。他想今天他得告訴Bruce很多很多他很少說的事情，Bruce應該知道自己有多愛他，這樣他也許就不會再那麼害怕。

Kal想告訴他他會在他身邊，一直都在。

但Bruce帶他走進他的房間把他往床上丟之後，竟然就打算離開了。

他把被子蓋在Kal身上，蓋得嚴嚴實實，每一邊被角都壓得好好的，然後就準備走了。

「Bruce！等等！」Kal驚慌失挫的喊，他想抓住他，卻一個不小心跌下床，發出好大聲響。

其實那對他並沒造成多少傷害，但Bruce還是跑回來，臉上掛著不知所措。這對他來講可真不尋常。

「你在搞什麼？你在──Clark，你需要休息。」Bruce說，試著把攤在地上不肯挪動半步的外星人撐起來，但Kal在這一刻卻拒絕合作。

「別走，Bruce。」他抓著男人的手，用小狗一樣渴盼的神情看著Bruce，那雙天空似的眼睛裡盛著不能再多的心碎，而他看著Bruce的樣子讓Bruce產生一種這一切都是他造成的愧疚感，就像是他打碎了那片天空──讓這天使那麼傷心。

但──「我只想去給你弄點吃的，Clark。」Bruce試圖和病人講道理，Clark現在神智不清，聽聽他都說了些什麼鬼話──「你得在床上躺一會，我很快回來。」

不，誰知道他還會不會回來。Kal在心裡喊。誰知道他一轉身Bruce會不會又投身去他的事業，把自己置於黑暗險地之中，一個人承受這些。

他不會讓他落單。

「讓我陪著你，Bruce。」他說，還伴隨著噘唇和沙啞的口吻，搖晃Bruce的手臂。

天知道他在哪學會這些的。Bruce現在覺得氪星人簡直可以榮登宇宙第一難搞的病患榜前三名，而且極度危險，最好別允許任何人接近，除非該人受過專業的應付執拗還會撒嬌的不聽話病患訓練。

「好吧。」他咬牙。把Kal的手臂繞過自己肩膀，再次把人扛起來往客廳走──在他還附帶梢上一床棉被的時候這舉動的困難度又增加了不少，但Batman還可以應付。

他把Clark安頓在沙發上，拿來靠枕充當枕頭，既然這是這裡唯一軟硬適中的東西，Bruce打算忽略它長得像蝙蝠這件事。

他用棉被把病得神智不清猛朝他囈語的外星人給包成一條白胖大蟲，遵照Alfred的說法，這在東方治療發熱有奇效。

「我得去給你弄些吃的。」Bruce說，伸手拂開他黏在額頭的一小綹髮。Clark依然眼神渙散，他都不知道他聽清楚了沒。但Bruce仍把手貼在他光滑的臉頰上一會，並為那些汗水和過高的温度憂心。

「我就在廚房那兒，你睜眼就可以看到我，行嗎?」Bruce說。

直到高燒的人貼著他的手點點頭，他才注意到自己一直摒著的氣緩緩吁了出口。

 

Clark一直睡得不太安穩，他的夢中一直飄浮著一些五色斑斕的泡泡，它們組合成不同形狀，然後又散開，在Clark有機會認出它之前就又換了一個模樣，讓Clark疲於奔命地追逐，最後仍一無所獲。

有時他會覺得有個溫暖的東西靠著自己，那讓他被彩色泡泡弄得暈眩的腦袋好一些，而有些他聽不太清晰的碎語裡其實有某種旋律，像是安眠曲。

於是Clark漸漸睡著了。

 

他再醒來時迷迷糊糊聽到些聲音，斷斷續續的，像是抱怨。

「......我當然知道該怎麼做，Alfred，熱五分鐘──噢！該死，到底該按哪個鍵......紅色的？這裡沒有紅色──啊！我找到了......好吧，用微波爐也沒那麼難嘛......什麼？我當然直接放進去......該死Alfred!你應該早點說──」

噢.....那是Bruce......他那麼氣急敗壞的樣可真少見......他只希望那從未得自己打理伙食的大少爺千萬別炸了他的微波爐......

Clark翻了個身，又是一陣咳嗽。這驚動了在廚房裡忙碌的人，他聽見匆忙的腳步聲，Bruce在家裡走路極少出聲，他的忍者習性已經刻在他的生活裡，但Clark這次清楚地聽見他光腳踩在地上發出的細碎啪啪聲響。

「Clark。」

他在沙發旁坐下來，Clark感覺到他貼著自己的體溫，他看他的模樣仍然模糊，一小圈光暈圍繞著那個人，讓他那一身黑看起來也似乎沒那麼銳利。

「Bruce......」Clark說，訝異於自己聲音的低啞虛弱。

他聽見Bruce的心跳漏了一拍，有些紊亂，即使他的呼吸聲音都很正常。「你還在發燒，你覺得現在怎麼樣？」

「頭暈。」他說：「有點想吐。」

「這很正常，你燒到一百二十幾度，以你的正常體溫標準來看也夠你受的。」Bruce的口氣帶上隱約的怒意。

Clark縮縮脖子，「我知道你要說什麼，我很抱歉。」他邊說著邊把自己往棉被裡埋。

Bruce沒說話瞪著他，但Clark想這對現在的他起不了什麼作用，他現在連要看清楚他臉上的表情都很難。

不過他還是得道歉。「我很抱歉，真的。」

終於，Bruce鬆口，「我希望你是真的得到教訓了。」Clark鬆口氣。「是的，我是的。」

「聯盟醫生來看過，他們留了些藥劑，也許沒辦法根治但可以讓你好受些，但你得先吃點東西。」Bruce說完，轉身離開。

身側少了那個人的溫度和心跳讓Clark有些不自在，莫名的惶恐攫住了他。氪星人掙扎著想坐起來，也許是因為動作太急，他有些頭暈，便靠在沙發椅背上閉目養神。

Bruce回來看到這模樣心跳又漏了一拍。

「別擔心，我沒事。」Clark試著安慰他。但那彆扭的傢伙卻厲聲警告，「別老偷聽我的心跳。」

噢。Clark在心裡輕嘆。Bruce不知道他偷著來的事情可多著呢。

也許是他臉上的表情洩露了些什麼，Bruce扶他坐正的動作粗魯許多，「快吃，吃完你還得吃藥。」

Clark望着被塞進湯匙的手，看著面前的鮮魚燉湯，弄細的鯷魚肉搭配簡單香料熬煮成濃郁湯品，很簡單但清爽的香氣令如今的Clark胃口大開。

「替我多謝Alfred。」

「你是應該謝謝他。」Bruce說。

Clark又微笑，「還有你，謝謝你沒炸掉我的廚房。」

Bruce幾乎要從眼神裡射出蝙蝠鏢來了。「吃你的吧。」他磨牙道。

Clark乖乖閉嘴喝湯，他喝得很慢，沒吃兩口就得停下來休息一會，Bruce在旁邊雖然不說話，但Clark可有各種方法探知他的擔心。期間一度因為Clark吃得慢，他又把湯拿回去熱一會讓它保持溫度。

看來經過方才一陣手忙腳亂，這回黑騎士應付微波爐變得得心應手。

好不容易喝完一碗湯，Bruce盯着他嚥下藥片，Clark很快又覺得累了。他想也許是藥物的作用，但也許是身邊溫度太宜人，他的肚子裡暖暖的，身邊也暖暖的。

他的眼皮開始打架，Bruce看到，輕聲問他。「回房間睡吧。」但他可沒留下讓Clark說不的餘地。

Bruce撐起他，扶他回房。其實現在Clark已經可以自己走，他覺得自己的體力回來了一些，但他還是讓Bruce攙扶著，享受靠在他身上的感覺，另一具身體的沉穩脈動讓他安心。

其實他平常並不是那麼喜歡肢體接觸的人。Clark不知道自己怎麼了，他只能把這歸咎於自己現在的狀況不若以往。

Bruce小心翼翼讓他躺回床上，輕柔地不引起Clark任何不適，替他蓋上被子，然後在床緣坐下。

「睡吧。」他說：「睡一覺就好了。」

Clark嘆口氣，把自己往暖和的被窩裡蹭。他閉上眼，但沒多久又睜開。

「你可以把手放在我頭上嗎？」他要求，聲音細得像孩童。

Bruce看著這氪星大男孩一會，他顯然天人交戰中。但最後他繃著的肩膀放鬆下來，伸出一隻手摸了摸Clark的頭髮，然後輕輕覆著他的額頭。

「這樣嗎？」

「噢，這樣好多了。」Clark嘆息，滿足地閉上眼。

他的表情柔和下來，臉上因高燒泛起一層潮紅，卻讓他看起來更像文藝復興那些畫作裡的天使。

Bruce忍不住摩挲掌下的額頭。

「我很遺憾，Clark。」他突然說。

那沒睡著的天使閉着眼哼兩聲，「怎麼？」他咕噥。

「今天是你生日，本來不該這樣過的。」

這回Clark真的疑惑了。他右眼睜開一條縫，將難得靜謐的男人身影納入眼底，「今天不是我生日，Bruce......」Bruce從不記錯日期，Clark不知道他怎麼突然會搞錯。

「不是Clark的。」Bruce柔聲道：「你以前告訴過我，堡壘電腦曾經幫你將你在氪星的出生日換算成地球的曆法......」

「但那......並不準確......」Clark咂著嘴說。

他的聲音已經開始模糊，Bruce想。

「我知道。」他點頭。

但他還是說，「生日快樂，Kal。」

然後這個平凡人俯下身，吻了來自億萬光年以外的星星男孩。

 

END


End file.
